


【锤基】LOCK（蓝皮基，PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 背景：作为霜巨人的Loki成年后肤色变蓝了，为了使他免遭来自外界的伤害，Thor将他锁在自己寝宫。一个占有欲极强的Thor，对Loki这样那样的小故事。





	【锤基】LOCK（蓝皮基，PWP）

寂静的走廊上，一阵脚步声由远及近地传来。黑暗中紧闭的双目倏然睁开，露出一对血红的眼珠，望向声音来源的方向。脚步声在他面前戛然而止，只听钥匙转动锁眼的声音，霎时间外面的阳光铺天盖地而来，Loki不得不再次闭上眼睛以抵御这过强的光线，只是唇角却不自觉勾起一个弧度，向着来人道：“仙宫的大王子来了啊。”  
Thor关上门，点亮墙上的一盏灯，皱眉道：“Loki，你没必要对我也这么疏远。”  
“呵。”Loki冷笑一声，动了动自己的手腕，细碎的金属碰撞声在空旷的寝宫回响。“是谁将我囚禁于此，又带着一身罪犯的镣铐？我为什么要对关着我的人客气。”  
Thor无言。他看向自己的弟弟：冰蓝色已经占据了他的躯体，仿佛上古时代的繁复花纹遍布全身，鼓起的花纹仿佛新生的皮肤，让任何碰触都像是受刑，无法穿着衣物，只堪堪用轻柔的丝缎护住隐私部位。他的双手被细细的金属链锁在床上，活动范围仅限床榻周围，带着魔法的链条需要Thor的命令才能开启，即使是最狡猾的魔法师也无法挣脱。这幅模样，Thor不愿意他被别人看见，Loki自己也像是不愿见到似的，放任自己在黑暗中度过了好几日。  
“我是怕你逃走，你这样做也不是一两次了。”Thor舔舔嘴唇，“你总是一个人躲得远远的，你这样……我不放心。”  
“是啊，我是个怪物，还是不要出去吓人的好。”Loki自嘲地笑了笑，可是一滴泪却顺着眼角流下。  
Thor有些手足无措起来，“你知道我不是那个意思……我是怕你被别人伤害。”  
“所以你就伤害我？”Loki看向他，眼睛仿佛要滴出血来，“你打算把我关到什么时候？”  
“如果你认为这是伤害，那我无话可说，我做的一切都是为了你好。”Thor走到Loki面前，强烈的压迫感扑面而来，“等你的身体恢复正常，我自然会放你走。”  
Loki忍不住要笑了，“傻哥哥，你以为这是什么咒语，可以慢慢消退？告诉你吧，我就是冰霜巨人的后代，奥丁骗了你，也骗了我，我会这样直到老死，你打算永远关着我吗？”  
Thor一怔，摇了摇头，“我也不知道该怎么做，我怕一放开你，你就会离开阿斯加德。”  
Loki叹气，“我要怎么待在这里。我是孩子们的噩梦，是王室见不得光的秘密，让我离开才是最好的结果。”  
“不！”Thor突然握住他的肩膀，这让Loki不由地倒吸一口凉气。  
“我是王储，只要我一声令下，没有人敢把你怎样。”  
“你放手……”  
“抱歉弟弟，我无法放手。”  
“嘶……我不是你弟弟。”混合着痛痒的触感从肩胛骨传来。  
“你当然不是，你是我的王妃。”金发大个子捏住了黑发蓝皮肤青年的下巴，在青年诧异的目光中用力吻住了他的双唇。  
“唔——”Loki血红的眼睛睁地巨大，毫无防备地被撬开了牙关，柔软的口腔被重重碾压，Thor以雷霆之神不容抗拒的神力，在自己叫了五百年的弟弟口中肆意蹂躏，如飓风过境，他灼热的气息带着太阳的温度，将Loki冰凉的唇舌融化。  
“你给我停下！”Loki爆发出前所未有的力气，将压制自己的神推开。  
Thor松开他的唇，轻声在他唇畔低语。  
“你的体温很低。”  
“我不属于这里……”Loki闭上眼，似有若无的叹息化成捉摸不透的雾，Thor的吻让他在绝望之中生出了一丝惊疑不定的欢喜，是悬崖上一夕绽开的花，花苞早就在心里埋着，只等有人唤醒它。  
“你从小在这里生长，你就是阿斯加德的孩子，也是我要用上千年去守护的人。”  
“什么时候开始的？”Loki睁开眼，声音里有些颤抖，“什么时候起，我变得这样重要？”  
“你从来都是。”  
Thor低头凝视着他，再次吻上他的唇。而这次Loki没有再推开他。Thor轻轻啃咬着着他的唇瓣，含住舌尖吮吸，又用力勾住它，霸道地将它拦腰围起，不断搅动和舔舐，一手揽住Loki纤细的腰，引来身下人的一声轻哼。Loki颤抖的右手按在了Thor前胸，刚一放上去手背就被紧紧攥住，与胸口紧贴，Loki仿佛能从铠甲下感受到他的心跳，Loki自己的心脏也快要跳出心房。Thor指引着他解下自己的披风，软甲却无论如何也解不开，Thor不得不暂时松口，只是他的目光却未曾从Loki脸上移开，如猛兽盯着到手的食物，又带着一丝化不开的温柔。  
“你确定不会后悔？”Loki玩味地看着他，“奥丁不会放过你的。”  
Thor无动于衷地解下自己的软甲，露出肌肉虬劲的躯体，“我不需要得到他的原谅，”他欺身压向那具渴求已久的躯体，“父亲不该阻止儿子追求所爱之人。”  
真是我的傻哥哥啊。Loki在心里说道，爱上宿敌的儿子本身就是原罪。  
欢迎来到我的世界。这里孤寂，荒芜，一片冰天雪地。  
敏感的皮肤被滚烫的手指拂过，激起阵阵颤栗，美丽的图腾此时成了剧毒的匕首，Loki觉得自己在被手指划伤，又缝合，不断重复。就连睫毛也颤抖着，他咬紧下唇，身上的痒痛却带来下体的异样，丝缎包裹着的分身颤颤巍巍地站立了起来，贴在他们下腹，而Thor的也如他的一般坚挺。  
“我爱你的蓝皮肤，它让你变得敏感。”Thor的长发扫过他的前胸，肚脐，在Loki的惊叹声中，隔着布料含住他性器。被唾液濡湿的布料紧附在柱身上，每一次摩擦都带来前所未有的快感。刚刚成年的霜巨人失神地半张着嘴，脑中紧绷的弦“啪”地一声断了。  
“别，别用嘴……我受不了。”  
雷神不予回应，只是埋着头吮吸舔舐，用舌尖将布料一点点挑开，露出紫红色充血胀大的性器。  
“原来你的血也是红色，”他抬起一双湛蓝的眼笑望对方，“我还以为它也是这样冰冷的蓝。”  
“不……啊……”Loki半透明的皮层下方浮起一片绯红，刻进身体的图腾，Thor的话让他发现自己拒绝承认的事实，那就是在冰冷的躯壳下，自己依然有一颗跳动着的滚烫的心。  
Thor含住他裸露的性器，上上下下地吞吐着，不时舔过敏感的龟头和马眼，手指也亵玩着他身下的卵蛋，惹得Loki只顾得上喘息。青涩的身子毕竟受不了如此周到的服务，Thor只觉得口中的柱身一跳，大量液体涌入他的喉咙，Thor一言不发，将它们尽数吞下。  
“你……”Loki惊异地看着Thor的举动，却见他一抹唇角，轻声笑道：“该我了。”  
他分开Loki的膝盖，将他放倒在柔软的大床上，手指试探性地来到那个未被造访过的秘密桃源，明白接下来即将发生什么，Loki缩了缩身子，却只是让Thor抓着他腿的手攥地更紧了些。  
“我听说霜巨人只有一种性别，你猜，他们怎么生孩子？”  
Loki心里咯噔一下，“我，我不知道……”  
“我猜，你这里像女人的一样柔软。”Thor将食指伸入他体内。  
“嗯……”异物感让Loki不适地皱紧了眉头，但Thor却发觉了，他的内壁柔软地不可思议，手指进出顺畅，显然有液体润滑。  
“真神奇……原来在你体内，也有可以孕育生命的地方吗？”  
“别再说了……”羞耻与不安让Loki难堪，接受自己成为霜巨人的事实已经很难了，如果再变得不男不女，他不知道自己还有没有勇气活下去。  
“我知道你在想什么，”Thor又放进去一根手指，小幅度进出着，“Loki，你不是怪物，这是你本来的样子，没有谁会因为这个瞧不起你，相反我很喜欢。”  
“因为你是个无脑的大块头。”Loki扭过头去看自己散落的发丝。怎么会有这样的人呢？把你的伤口撕开又妥帖地缝合好，使那里永远隐隐作痛，你却甘之如饴。

“哈啊……”Loki有一瞬间的失神，体内陌生的一点被指腹碾过，爆发出一阵酥麻的快意，他刚软下去的分身又有了抬头的趋势，陌生的快感让他不知所措地沉沦。  
“是这里吗？”Thor明知故问，又像是自言自语，手指全部朝着那个方向碾压过去。  
“啊……好，奇怪……”Loki的眼珠湿润了起来，晶莹地像是红宝石，大腿想要合拢却被无情地卡着，只能无望地挣扎，不断攀升的快感险些将他送上又一个高峰，就在这时，Thor却抽出了手指起身。  
“为什么……”戛然而止的快感让Loki如梦初醒，不解地望向金发的兄长。Thor笑了笑，“我只想问你，真的接受我了吗？”  
“……接受了。”都到这一步了，再去扭捏未免太过矫情。  
“你让我进去吗？”  
Loki脸上发烫，白他一眼：“要进就进，别废话。”  
Thor却不依不饶起来，俯下身在他耳畔低声说道：“说，操我，弟弟。”  
“想都别想。”Loki耳朵也开始烫了起来。  
“你不说，我是不会进去的。”Thor居然拿起了自己的软甲，“我很有耐心。”  
Loki无言，Thor恶劣起来，真是比自己有过之而无不及。  
“干我，哥哥。”Loki舔舔嘴唇，对Thor发出致命的邀请，拉他堕入自己的地狱。  
Thor脑中的弦终于崩断，他一把抬起弟弟的双腿，早已蓄势待发的巨大勃起顶在那个穴口。  
“记住，是你放我进去的。”  
Thor挺身，将阴茎送进他体内。  
“啊！”恐惧与疼痛撕扯着Loki，让他浑身僵硬，处子的肉穴被一寸寸顶开，撕裂的痛占据了全部神经，Loki开始后悔自己为什么要让他进来。  
“痛……你出去。”他的声音染上了哭腔。  
Thor也被夹地很不好受，几乎一进入那个紧致温润的小穴就要释放，但他不能停下，必须狠下心帮他破身，否则之后因为疼痛Loki一定不会再接受自己，而这是他无法容忍的结果。  
“已经晚了，Loki。I’m in you.”Thor的性器全部进入了他的体内，只露出一个根部。  
“我要干你了，弟弟。”  
Thor说着，埋藏在体内的部分开始缓缓抽插起来。Loki呜咽一声，眉毛紧紧皱起，忍受着下体传来的异物感和疼痛，从未被用于交合的地方带给他的痛苦大于欢愉，之前因为被手指揉着敏感点而挺立的阴茎再次有软下去的趋势。Thor忍到这时已是极限，见弟弟已经适应了似的，终于不再压抑自己，开始大力快速操干起来。  
“啊，轻点……太，太快了……”Loki眼角流下热液，体内深处被不断顶到带来又痛又酥麻的感觉，让他软成一滩水。他胡乱想着，自己真的被Thor融化了。  
对Thor来说，他的肉穴就像无数小嘴那样吸附着他，比自己体温稍低一些的温度让摩擦更加刺激，他根本控制不住自己的动作，想要弄哭这个人的愿想也越来越强烈，在看到Loki的泪水时，那种难以自制的兽性占据了全部神经。Thor一口咬上Loki脆弱的脖颈，在那上面辗转吮吸，让Loki带着哭腔的呻吟都是细碎的。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
体内的敏感点在暴风骤雨般的冲撞中被重重碾上，Loki的呻吟徒然变了个调，高亢的声音把自己也吓了一跳，不敢相信那样甜腻的声音是自己发出来的。Thor自然没有错过他的变化，便调整方向，每一次操干都能碰到那里。  
“呜……那里……别碰……啊……”Loki受不了地哭出声，他从来不知道那个地方会带来这样源源不绝的快感，下身硬得可怕。他敏感的皮肤在床单上摩擦着，似乎全然没有了痛感，只剩下无穷无尽的欢愉。  
“你明明很高兴。”Thor舔走他的泪水，喘息着。  
“以后我会不断操你，让你怀上我的孩子，生产之后我还会继续操你，让你不断怀孕，我们会抚养很多孩子。”  
Loki无声地张开双唇仰起脖颈，全身剧烈颤抖着，点点白浊喷洒在他们下腹。他不知道自己会不会怀孕，但Thor浓浓占有欲的话居然就这样让他不受控制地高潮了。  
可是Thor的动作远未停止。高潮中的小穴一张一合，让他也险些泄了出来，但他没有减弱攻势，脆弱而敏感的穴肉被不断摩擦着，Loki受不了地求饶：  
“呜……停下……啊——”  
回应他的是更加猛烈的撞击。肉体拍打发出“啪啪”的声响，透明的汁液从他们交合的地方溅出，将早就皱得不像话的床单弄得更加不堪，Loki尖叫着，哭喊着，高潮似乎没有止境，脑中一片空白。Thor其实也已经到了边缘，见Loki已经有些神志不清，于心不忍地开始冲刺。他又大力抽插了几十下，每一次都顶到身体最深处，最后将阴茎深深埋入他体内，大股浓精喷射出来，填满了他的内壁。  
“嗯，又要……”滚烫的液体射在体内深处的柔软，Loki呻吟着，又射出一股稀薄的液体。  
Thor缓缓抽出自己的性器.Loki的穴口有些肿地外翻着，他一拔出就有白浊从穴口流出，类似排泄的感觉让Loki屈辱地闭上了眼。他身上已是泥泞不堪，但他连动动手指的力气也没有。  
“你还不打算解开我的链子吗？”  
Thor犹豫了一下，Loki手腕上的铁链就消失了，仿佛没有存在过一般，连个压痕都没有。Thor打横抱起他，将他放到疗养的水池之中，那些液体柔和地抚动着他的躯体，自动替他清理着身体。Loki发现，皮肤上那种奇异的痛痒也消失了。  
“你会留下来的吧？”Thor跨进水池，有些紧张地问。  
“当然。”Loki浅浅地笑着，“现在父王要头疼的不止我一个了。”


End file.
